I Have Never Loved Someone
by AHSGirl6
Summary: When Tate Langdon moves into the infamous murder house of California, he meets a girl who no longer physically exist, and she changes his life, forever.


**Author's Note-**

**This is my first AHS Fancfiction I've ever done. I started watching AHS about a week ago and have already finished 2 seasons, but season one is my favorite because of Tate and Violet's relationship.**

**This is a little twist, it's about a girl named Kennedy when Tate first moves into the murder house and everything will unravel.**

**-Lizzy**

Tate's Point of View:

When I arrive to the famous so-called "Murder House" where over eleven people have been killed, and most likely buried on the grounds, all I can do is look around. Though knowing this, it doesn't send shivers down my spine like I'm sure it does the rest of my family, even my bitch of a mother. She never seems to be scared of anything, and I'm sure she's not. She was the person who decided to move into this house in the first place, because of the fact that the price was a quarter of what it should be. When we were at the open house they told us that the last owners died from murder, well the man of the house was murdered and his wife commited suicide not after long, right in the foyer of the house.

Even though it doesn't send shivers down my spine, it still creeps me out a little to know at any given moment I could be standing where someone died. I look around and run a hand through my messy blonde hair and look at my younger sister Adelaide, who is mentally retarded, and has been since she born. I've always loved her more than myself. She is definetly the only person I would care about if they died. But Adelaide, she was different, loving. Mother always says she loves me but I don't believe her.

I slowly walk upstairs and go into a few rooms, finding a big blue ones and smiling softly. _This will be my room._ I think to myself and run my hands against the walls, wondering if someone died in here, feeling a presence. "Hello?" I ask in my deep, scruffy voice. Feeling a cold chill down my back and close my eyes, not feeling well all of a sudden. Before I know it I hear my mother shriek out "Tate! Get your ass down here and help unload the truck!" I groan and head downstairs and outside to the moving truck. My stepfather looks at me and I roll my eyes slightly and start to unload the boxes that are for my room.

After about two hours I'm sitting on my bed, unpacking my clothes and folding them so I can put them away. I look over and see a teenage girl sitting on my bed, folding some pants. I jump slightly, "Oh my god." I mumble, I little taken aback. She smiles softly and plays with the pair of jeans and just looks up at me. "Hi" She says softly and sets the jeans down in the pile and I look her up and down. "What are you doing here?" I ask softly and run a hand through my hair and she just looks at me. "My name's Kennedy, I live next door. You parents let me in" She says softly and continues to help me fold clothes for a few silent moments. "My name's tate" I say softly and she plays with her hair. "Nice to meet you Tate" She replies and gets up before turning on some music on my computer.

"you like Kurt Cobain too?" She giggles softly and plays with her hair again and bites her lip softly. "Yeah, he's pretty good, a little old but good" I say softly as I lay down on my bed and she turns on one of the Cobain songs I have. _She's beautiful, more beautiful than all these other whores here. _I think and start to play with my clothes and the comforter on my bed as she sits down on the bed next to me and rolls a sleeve up and I can see cuts all over her arms, fresh cuts it seems. "You do that too?" I ask softly and run a hand over her non-bleeding cuts and look at her lovingly. "Yeah" She mumbles and looks down slightly. "I do too" I mumble and smile weakly, rolling up my sleeves and showing her my now healing cuts from last night and weeks in the past.

"Why do you do it?" Kennedy asks and runs a hand over one of the older, longer ones and looks slightly up at me and sighs. "I do it to release pressure." I whisper and she plays with my hair and I yawn softly. "Do you mind if we take a nap?" I mumble and play with my hair again and hold her hand and she shakes her head and smiles. "I'd love it" She mumbles and lays down in front of me and soon enough we start to fall asleep.

I wake up and look around, reaching around but she's not longer there, she's nowhere to be found and I get up and head downstiars and go to find some food in the kitchen, only to find that my parents haven't bought anything yet. "Mom!" I yell and look around, wondering where Kennedy has gone and my mother turns a corner. "Yes?" She asks in her annoying voice she uses when she speaks to me and I roll my eyes as I always do. "Where's the food?" I ask and close the fridge door. "Your stepfather is getting the food and he took Adelaide."

I nod and start to head upstairs before looking back at her. "Do you know where the Neighbor's daughter Kennedy went?" I ask and she looks back at me confused. "There hasn't been a girl in the house that I've known of, did you meet her?" She asks and I only nod. "She helped me set up my room a little bit, when I woke up from my nap she was gone." She shrugs and heads to the kitchen and I head back up to my room and get undressed and sit on my bed, thinking of her. Knowing that I might actually like this girl, having such strong feelings for her already. Which was unusual for me.


End file.
